The Meaning of Family
by AMG001
Summary: A very controversial topic, nature VS nurture. Does being born to a viking chief make you a viking? Or does being raised by a Scottish queen make you a Scott? Are you Eirik, son of Chief Hiccup? Or Fergus, adopted son of Merida? You have to read to find out.
1. First Flight Mishap

**First Flight Mishap**

It was late at night on the island of Berk and all was quiet..except for the crying of a baby from a house overlooking the village. Inside, husband and wife laid together sound asleep. Until a lean young man stood up and covered his naked body in a fur pelt and went to the small cradle in the corner where his faithful dragon Toothless protectively watched over the child. The chief leaned down and picked up his three month old son. He rocked his son soothingly, "Shh, it's okay Eirik. Papa's here."

"Hiccup?" A feminine voice called from from behind him. He turned to his wife's bright blue eyes, lit by the candle. "Everything okay?"

Hiccup smiled and sat on the end of the bed with Eirik in his arms. "Everything's fine Astrid. I think Eirik's just hungry." Hiccup handed Eirik to Astrid and she held their son to her chest to feed.

"Are you sure about taking him flying tomorrow?" Hiccup asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Astrid stroked Eirik's tuff of light brown hair. "He might as well get a feel for it early, he'll be doing it all the time once he's big enough to do it on his own. And we'll only be just under the clouds and no tricks. I promise."

Eirik let out a yawn and a squeak when he was done. He cuddled into her chest and fell asleep. "Maybe we should wait till I have some free time and we can go together as a family."

Astrid laughed as she stood up and brought Eirik back to his cradle. "Honey, Eirik might be three by the time that happens. You have so much to do. With governing, repairs, civil disputes and with winter coming you have to focus on rationing."

Hiccup sighed and snuggled into her shoulder and marveled at his son as he stroked his head. "Fine, just be careful."

"I will." She kissed his cheek and pushed him back to bed. Toothless circled the cradle and snuggled around it, protecting Eirik before going to sleep. "Now let's try to get in a few hours of sleep before the little monster wakes us up again."

Hiccup laughed and fell onto the bed with Astrid in his arms. "Goodnight m'lady."She let out a laugh before going back to sleep.

The young chief fell asleep with a smile on his face, his wife in his arms and love in his heart. After his father's death and becoming chief, he grew up pretty fast. He married Astrid, had Eirik and made many innovations to Berk, he'd never been happier.

-.-

Toothless followed behind Hiccup as he strolled through the village looking over a to-do list for the day. First on the list was check up on Snotlout in the weaponry. Next was looking in on Fishlegs in the new Berk Library. After that was checking the food rations for the month and if they need more. Finally on the list for the day was patrolling Berk with his mother.

They walked into the training arena where Snotlout was testing out a few axes. He now had a big bushy beard and had replaced some of his fat with muscle. Hiccup greeted him with a warm smile as Toothless ran pass him to greet Hookfang with a happy roar. "Morning Snotlout, how's the weapon testing going?"

Snotlout threw a defective axe in a pile with a few others. "Good Fishbone," Hiccup gave him a small glare at his old, now false, nickname. "Getting through a bit faster today. Three more axes and then it's onto the catapults."

"Great, but for the last time Snotlout, don't shoot yourself out of the catapults," Hiccup said. "That's what sheep are for."

Snotlout waved him off and inspected another axe. Hiccup rolled his eyes and headed to the Berk Library. A new building was added right next to the Great Hall and along with the histories of Berk and it's laws, hundreds of new documents of dragon facts and statistics as well. Of course, Fishlegs was the first choice to run it. He kept things in order, wrote new works and withheld legal documents. And he felt right at home.

When Hiccup walked in Fishlegs was sitting at a desk surrounded by books and writing in one. "Hey pal."

Fishlegs looked up for just a second with a smile. "Hi chief."

"Fishlegs, I've told you a hundred times. You can still call me Hiccup."

"Right, sorry." He seemed pretty distracted by the book in front of him.

Hiccup looked over at the book. "What are you up to today?"

"One of the terrible terrors had a litter today. So I'm adjusting the population count in our records"

Hiccup nodded. "Great, keep up the good work." He turned to leave, seeing he was occupied when Fishlegs called him.

"Hey Hiccup?" He turned around. "How's Astrid and Eirik?"

Hiccup smiled. "Great, Astrid's about to take Eirik on his first flight. I'm going to see them off before I go on patrol."

"Good, tell her I said 'hi'." he said never taking his eyes off his work.

"See you later pal." As he left Meatlug waddled over to Fishlegs with a book in her mouth. "Thanks girl."

Their next stop was the new secure food vault where two monstrous nightmares stood guard. Hiccup smiled at them and went into the vault. There were several piles of fish, baskets of grain, cabbages and potatoes. He went through everything and made sure there was enough for the coming winter. When he was done he calculated that they were down a few dozen fish. But thankfully they had enough produce.

Once everything else was checked off the list he went back to his home to meet up with the rest of his family. As he approached his house he saw his mother Valka saddle up Stormfly for Astrid, while Astrid held Eirik close to her to keep him warm. "Hello m'lady." Hiccup kissed Astrid's cheek as Eirik grabbed his finger. "You have everything you need right? And you'll be back no later than sunset remember?"

Astrid shook her head with a smile. "You worry too much. I'll be fine and Eirik will have a blast."

Valka finished strapping up Stormfly. "Stay safe, I want my grandson back in one piece."

Astrid rolled her eyes and held Eirik in one arm as she pulled herself onto Stormfly with the other. "I promise I'll be careful." She smiled at Hiccup and took off.

Hiccup watched her fly away for a minute before sighing and turning back to Toothless. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Valka asked.

Toothless nudged Hiccup's hand and gave a happy growl. "I'll be fine, just...I'm a worrier that's all."

Valka patted his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure they'll be okay; Astrid always is."

With a good hearted laugh Hiccup hopped onto Toothless along with his mother on Cloudjumper. "Race you around the island, one lap."

Valka shook her head. "No, no Hiccup I'm getting too old for stuff like that...try to keep up son!" Cloudjumper took off as fast as he could, leaving Toothless and Hiccup behind her.

Toothless roared and took off after them as fast as he could. They caught up in no time and were neck and neck.

Hiccup smiled from ear to ear as the cold wind pelted against his face. Trees were a blur below him and water from the clouds covered him, trying to penetrate his leather armor. He breathed in the atmosphere and excitement and let it out in a joyful sigh. He couldn't wait for his son to join him.

-.-

About a hundred miles off the coast of Berk, Astrid was approaching another land of vast forests. She knew Stormfly deserved a break so they began to descend. Eirik squealed in delight and Astrid secured him into the wrap around her chest.

When they landed Stormfly went off to chase after a few birds for lunch. Astrid stayed with Eirik in a small clearing. She held a small stuffed dragon Hiccup had given to Eirik over him, as Eirik tried to grab it. Once in his grasp Eirik gnawed at the dragon's arm with him gums. "You are just as silly as your dad." Astrid laughed. She stroked his soft cheek as his curious forest green eyes looked at the world around him. He was an explorer alright, she could see it.

She kissed his forehead when suddenly she heard Stormfly let out a roar for help. Astrid jumped to her feet and ran towards the direction of the sound. When she got closer she heard several men yelling and metal clashing. But what she cared about most was the screeching of her deadly nadder. Peering over a few bushes she saw three men in dirty brown clothes circling Stormfly with greedy smiles.

Astrid glared and moved Eirik to her back, securing him tightly as she took out her axe. With a haunting battle cry she leaped over the bushes and hit one bandit with the hilt of her axe, sending him to the ground. Another lunged at her but she swerved out of the way, kicking him in the back. The third came at her with his sword but she blocked him. The first bandit tried to get up when Stormfly threw a barb at him, pinning his pant leg to the ground. Astrid sent the third flying to the ground and raised her axe, ready to strike. But when she took aim, a sudden fourth bandit appeared with a crossbow and shot her in the leg.

She fell to the ground with a scream. From her back Eirik let out a loud cry. Stormfly tried to come to her aid but the other three bandits had found their bearing and backed her away with the tips of their swords. Astrid took a look at her surroundings. Stormfly was cornered, she was injured but most importantly Eirik was now in danger. She had to protect him first and foremost.

"Stormfly, go back for Hiccup and get help!" she ordered. Stormfly whined in protest but turned and flew when a sword was forced in her face. Astrid took Stormfly's escape as a chance to run. She took off into the forest as fast as she could with her injured leg. A trail of blood followed her. She could hear the bandits getting closer. She ducked behind a tree but knew it wouldn't be much help. Eirik continued to cry as Astrid pulled him into her arms. "Shh it's okay, mommy won't let them get you." After a moment of rocking him in her arms he quieted down. She begrudgingly put him into a hole at the base of the tree to hide him. "I'll be back soon." She whispered.

Right as she ran out from behind the tree the bandits spotted her. They chased her for a few feet through a few trees and in her haste she dropped Eirik's toy as she stopped at a cliff side. Astrid turned to face them but knew she had no chance. The fourth bandit raised his crossbow and took aim. She took a deep breath before everything faded to black.

-.-

It was hours past sun down and Hiccup still couldn't see a nadder approaching. He sat nervously with Toothless on their roof looking out for Astrid. He knew she wouldn't listen but he didn't think she would be this reckless. When he saw her, he was going to give her a mouthful.

Suddenly in the distance he could make out Stormfly. He let out a sigh of relief, though Toothless seemed a little on edge. The two came down from the roof and waited for her to land. "It's about time you got back." He said when she hit the ground. "Astrid we agreed that you wou-" He stopped when he saw no one was on Stormfly's back. His heart was now in his throat.

"Stormfly," He said as his heart raced. "Where's Astrid and Eirik?"


	2. Life Changing

**Forgot to put this in the last chapter: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave. I do however own the character Eirik.**

 **...Sorry Astrid fans...that's all I'm gonna say.**

 **Life Changing**

It was nearing sunset as the young Scottish queen packed up from her hunting trip. And was now tired of her 'escorts' continuous banter and nagging. She couldn't believe she couldn't wait to get home.

"M'lady?" Her escort Ian MacGuffin said.

She sighed. "Ian, I've told all of you a hundred times. Outside the court you are free to call me Merida."

Ian nodded, "Yes, well...are you ready to leave?"

Merida hopped onto her shire horse Angus. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Hurry up will you?!" Adair Macintosh whined from a top his white steed. "I can't wait to get out of this forest."

Merida rolled her eyes as she followed them back to Dunbroch. As they walked calmly through the trees Merida admired her medallion around her neck. It had her clan's seal on it, and it was the last thing she got from her father before he died. It was difficult but after a long diplomatic battle, the clans begrudgingly agreed to let Merida be queen even with no husband. It had been almost a year since then but she was still learning what to do from her mother. But she made sure to keep her weekly rides with Angus. Though her mother insisted she have protection now that she was queen.

To make her feel better Merida agreed. But she was pretty sure the young lords were only with her in hopes of winning her heart.

Adair and Ian walked through a small clearing. But Merida pulled on Angus' reins and took a look around. Something seemed a little off. Branches were broken on trees and dirt was kicked up as if someone was running.

Ian stopped when he noticed Merida. "What's wrong m'lady?"

Merida glared at him but let it slide. "Something happened her," she looked down and noticed several pairs of footprints going towards the cliff side. She striked Angus' reins and they followed the prints. Adair and Ian following close behind her. They reached the cliff and came to a sudden halt.

On the ground was a young blonde woman with an arrow piercing her stomach. Merida jumped off Angus and fell to the ground next to her. She inspected the woman and could clearly see she was dead. "Poor thing."

Adair let out a belting laugh. "Are you kidding me?! Look at what she's wearing." He pointed out the fur pelt around her shoulders. The skulls on her skirt and the viking seal around her neck. "She's a viking, a barbarian. She probably had it coming."

Merida's glare cut deep but she ignored him and turned back to the woman. She had a permanent look of worry on her face. "Start heading back, I'll be right behind you."

They wanted to argue but knew better. Both turned back onto their path to Dunbroch.

With a sad sigh she sent a silent prayer and covered the young woman with her cloak. "I'm sorry."

Merida patted Angus' snout and started to pull herself up when she noticed something. Right by Angus' hoov was a baby's stuffed toy. From what she could remember from stories it looked like a dragon. She picked it up and it looked to be a bit torn.

She walked back to the clearing where Adair and Ian waited, staring at the toy while Angus followed. Adair groaned. "What now?"

"What would a grown woman walking through the woods be doing with a child's toy?"

Ian scratched his blonde head. "Maybe sentimental value?"

"Maybe…" Merida couldn't stop staring at it. Suddenly she heard a soft whisper from behind her. "What the…" she stayed quiet and listened.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

"Shh," Merida listened and turned around to see a trail of whisps leading her towards a tree.. She inched over to a tree, each whisp disappearing with every step. As she got closer she hear a faint whine of a child. When she came around at the base of the tree she saw a small baby wrapped in her fur blanket. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes and tears stained his face. Merida slowly kneeled down and picked him up, silencing the cries. He looked up at her curiously. Then he noticed his toy and reached out for it.

"Guys," Merida said as she came back around. "It's a bay."

Ian and Adair's eyes widened. "Great, more barbarians." Adair said.

Merida handed the baby his toy and climbed onto Angus.

"Merida...what are you doing?" Ian asked.

"I'm taking him back to Dunbroch. We can't just leave him here, he'll die."

Adair rolled his eyes. "And then what? No one wants a barbarian baby. Let him join his mother."

"One, I would want him. And two, no one will know he's a viking." Angus moved Merida out of the clearing. Ian and Adair gave each other confused glances and sped after her.

"What do you mean by that?" Ian asked.

Merida smiled at the baby in her arms as cuddled into her bosom. "I'm going to take care of him."

"Are you crazy!? He's a viking, what would your people think?" Adair said. "Or your future husband?" Adair smiled confidently with that last comment and sat tall on his steed.

Merida rolled her eyes. "I'm doing what is expected of me and what my father would have done. It's my job to protect the innocent. Regardless of where they come from."

Ian smiled but Adair ruined the moment yet again. "Others won't see it that way. Once they find out he's a viking-"

"They won't." She said sternly.

"And how do you know that?"

Merida halted in front of them and gave them the most stern and commanding look. "Because neither of you are going to tell." Adair opened his mouth to argue. "Everyone had told me I need to be a stern and confident leader. And I am, I order both of you to keep your mouths shut or I'll cut out your tongues." As Merida took off her plaid sash around her waist to wrap up around the baby. Ian smiled while Adair's mouth was wide open in shock and disgust. Merida still stood tall. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Adair closed his mouth and walked ahead.

"Haha," Ian laughed and stayed next to Merida. "He finally shuts up." He looked down at the boy gnawing at his toy, having no idea what was happening. Just that he was warm and being held. "What are you going to name him?"

"Ailbert!" Adair called back. "If he's going to be raised by nobility, he might as well have a name to match."

"Funny, are you the one raising him? Because you're not my husband." Adair pouted and kept on riding.

"Why not Lewis, it means warrior. And he must be pretty strong to be on his own in that tree. Even if it was just for a few hours." Ian smiled and waved at the child.

Merida thought about it and smiled. "I have a better idea. Something that means warrior and noble...Fergus, a brave chieftain." She stroked Fergus' cheek and jumped a little when he grabbed her finger. He hugged it close and yawned. "I'm going to take good care of you Fergus." She said before kissing his head.

Hiccup's mind was racing as he followed Stormfly on Toothless. They had been flying for about an hour and he could see land approaching. Stormfly descended with Hiccup and Toothless close behind. Toothless immediately started sniffing, hoping to catch Astrid's scent. While Stormfly retraced her steps. Hiccup looked around the clearing they landed in and noticed a trail of blood behind him. "Toothless," The Nightfury followed the trail to a cliff, passing stray arrows in trees. They reached a cliff and saw a figure covered in what looked like a cloak.

Slowly he approached and fell to his knees as fear consumed him. He peeled the cloak back and his heart broke. Astrid laid in what looked like a troubled sleep. The world around him seemed to stop as he gazed down at his wife. And then, he broke. "No...no...no, no, no, no." He held her in his arms and cried into her chest. "Astrid."

Toothless nudged Astrid's hand and whined. And Stormfly let out an agonizing screech. Hiccup clutched onto Astrid for what felt like forever. He wrapped the cloak around Astrid and laid her on Stormfly, clutching her hand for a moment. But he had someone else to find.

Stormfly stayed behind with Astrid while Hiccup and Toothless headed back to the clearing and started searching. Toothless tried to pick up a scent but there were too many to sort through. Hiccup looked through every bush and every cranny but he couldn't find Eirik anywhere. They searched and searched but they couldn't find him. Finally Hiccup found something, the fur blanket his mother gave to Eirik. He picked it up and looked around frantically. "Eirik!" he called though he knew no one would answer. He held the blanket to his face and cried into it. Toothless whined and nuzzled Hiccup's head trying to comfort him. But he knew nothing would, for his best friend had just experienced the greatest loss a person can.

"They're back!" Fishlegs yelled as he saw Toothless and Stormfly approaching. Valka, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins ran to meet them. "Hey, Hiccup."

Toothless and Stormfly landed and everyone was shocked that Astrid wasn't on Stormfly but instead in Hiccup's arms on Toothless. "What's wrong with Astrid?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup did not answer but instead kept his head down. Valka saw a tear fall down his face. "Hiccup?" He slide off Toothless, still holding Astrid. Stormfly whined and nudged Astrid's head. Valka looked between Hiccup and Astrid in horror. The others realized that Astrid wasn't moving. All of them suddenly felt heavy. Astrid's body was limp and pale as she hang lamely in Hiccup's arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know." he said, his voice flat and uncaring. As he carried Astrid through the village and to the Great Hall; the whole village could feel their spirits fall. Men took off their helmets and all bowed their heads falling in behind him.

"Hiccup?" Valka said walking next to Hiccup. "Where's Eirik?"

Toothless looked up at Hiccup with worried eyes. He no longer seemed to be alive. "I don't know." Eyes clouded, mouth trembling and head low, Hiccup looked nothing like himself.

Everyone entered the Great hall and Hiccup placed Astrid on the table. He straightened her out and moved her hair out of her face. Astrid's face still looked troubled and she was still covered in dirt and mulch. And Hiccup could bear it no longer. He fell to his knees and sobbed. "I'm sorry Astrid." Toothless bowed his head, with the other dragons following suit.

"Set up a boat!" Hiccup said. "We're going to have a funeral. Mom, Ruffnut," He turned to his mother and a slightly more well endowed Ruffnut. "Clean her up and change her clothes. I don't want to send her off like this."

Valka nodded and began pushing everyone out to prepare her. Hiccup waited another moment and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Hiccup left in a rush with Toothless right on his tail. The two of them ran into Hiccup's home. He slammed the door shut and went to his room. The first thing he noticed was the cradle in the corner. And it hit him, everything he had just lost. His whole world was destroyed. Eirik, Astrid...his family was gone...forever. In a fit of rage he threw the cradle against the wall destroying it. He wanted nothing that reminded him of them. And with that in mind, Hiccup began gathering all of Astrid's and Eirik's things, to forget them.

That night everyone in the village gathered at the docks to send Astrid to Valhalla. Everyone was grim; heads low, candles in their hands and wearing the nicest furs they had. At the forefront of the village was Hiccup, his mother and Astrid's friends. Each of which was holding a flaming arrow. One right after another, starting with Hiccup, they shot their arrows to the ship where Astrid's body lay. Now with her hair in an elegant braid with flowers and, by Hiccup's order, in her wedding dress. Surrounding her were her clothes, her weapons, Erik's blanket and all of her other material possessions. As the ship burned Hiccup spoke. "Astrid and Eirik were my whole world. Astrid was the strongest person I ever met and loyal to the end. And Eirik...from the too short time I had as his father, I could already tell he was an explorer and he was intelligent. My last request, is that they have each other now. Because Eirik should at least have his mother."

 **Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Super Mom

**I wanted to let you guys know that this chapter is a bit rushed, I apologize.**

 **And I'm posting a day early since I have to go to the hospital for possible gallbladder problems.**

 **I do not own HTTYD or Brave, I only own Fergus(jr)/Eirik**

 **Super Mom**

"Your majesty," Maudie called as Merida sat in her office doing paper work. "It's gripe day." merida groaned and let her head hit the trade sanction she was writing.

After much effort Merida stood up in her long, tight, blue gown; her crown slipping from her head and into her face. With a scowl she pushed it up and stomped out of the room.

When they reached the throne room there was a long line of peasants leading out the door. A few argued with each other; shaking fists and red faced. Merida sighed and tried as gracefully as she could to sit in her throne, even though it was hard to breath while doing so. She nodded to one of the guards to let the first complaint of the day forward.

Two men approached; one bulky blonde and the other a scrawny brunette. The brunette carried a frustrated look, while the other just looked annoyed to be there at all. Not even taking a second to bow, the brunette went off. "I demand this man be punished."

Merida sighed but put on a fake smile. "And why is that sir?"

"This man recklessly tore up my potato farm because he saw it fit to toss cabers on my land."

"Part of your farm is on my land but you refused to build a fence." The other combated.

"That's my land and you know it!"

Merida rubs her temple and just let's the two continue their arguments. As they did so Elinor snuck up next to her daughter. "Do try to stay engaged darling and don't let them speak over you." She nodded and straightened up though Elinor could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

Elinor slipped away and stayed in the corner to watch. But when Merida tried to intervene they kept on. She sighed and waved her squire over. He began writing down what she whispered to him. Finally Merida stood up trying her hardest to portray strength. It seemed to work because the men stopped talking and paid attention. "I will reimburse you for the lost produce, along with a new fence and no one will be punished." The squire handed her a quill and she signed the document. The brunette tried to speak but Merida wouldn't have it. "You're free to go." Both left, the brunette with a scowl.

Merida fell to her throne with a groan, her mood only falling when she looked at the line. 'I hate gripe day.' she thought.

Three hours later Merida dragged her feet through the halls with her mother alongside her. Her back ached and she slouched as much as she could in her dress. "Why do I have to listen to such petty problems? I should be doing more important things with my time."

"You're queen, Merida. All of your subjects must be heard, no matter how small the problem." Elinor stood much taller than Merida, looking perfectly fine.

Merida straightened up and popped her back. One thing was done and out of the way at least. Now to get back to the paper work. But when she tried to go back to her office Elinor laced their arms together and continued down the hall. "You have a council meeting today darling." Merida groaned, she was starting to regret coming up with the council.

When Merida first came to power the lords kept heckling her to choose a husband. Though she knew what they really wanted was one of their sons to have power. So to pacify their need for power she came up with the council, where the lords and their sons could help in official business. She still held power, but they could give their opinions.

They entered the room where they were greeted with the lords and their sons standing at attention. Merida took her spot at the head of the table and Elinor next to her. Both nodded and they all sat down. "Well let's get this over with." Elinor scolded her but she didn't care. "What's on the agenda?"

"Vikings have been getting just a little too close for comfort." Lord Dingwall said and Gilleabart nodded. "I would like permission to attack if they come any closer."

Merida contemplated for a moment before shaking her head. "No, we will not be the ones to start a war. If they seem to be bearing arms then I give permission. You may have your men at the ready but do not attack unless there seems to be an immediate threat."

"My lady, with all due respect but they are vikings. Nothing good comes of them. We should attack now and show them we mean business. They need to know we are willing to defend our lands." Lord MacGuffin said, slamming his fist on the table.

"That would only make us as bad as them. I don't know about you, but I don't want to stoop to their level." Elinor smiled at Merida for standing her ground but it seemed short lived.

Lord Dingwall stood up, his chair nearly falling over from the force. "We have to attack now! We can't risk people getting hurt because you want to seem passive."

Merida tensed up but she stayed calm. "That's not why, it just seems wise to not jump to conclusions." She spoke softly though her fists said she felt otherwise.

"I was against not having a king since the beginning." Lord Dingwall said and Merida's eyes widened. "We couldn't even get someone strong like your father or intelligent like your mother. Instead we have a weak child who knows so little but thinks she's an adult. You should have married when you found that child. Let a man take care of the people and do what women are good at, raising children. Though you seem so bad at being a woman even one could argue you can't do that."

Merida had had enough. She rose to her feet, never breaking her gaze away from the lords. "I am still young, yes. And I still have a few things to learn. But I am also stronger than all of you. I don't think I have to remind you I _did_ learn from the best." All the lords and their sons lowered their heads in sadness at the mention of their late bear king. "I can take care of my people. And if it comes to it I can lead you into battle. And dammit I can do all this and raise my son, which you had no business bringing into the argument!" Dingwall coward away little. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again. I am queen, you listen to me!"

Dingwall sat down and kept his eyes on the table. Elinor smiled with pride at Merida's words.

Merida slowly sat down and looked at her notes. "Now that that's done, on to other business. Winter is nearing so we will need to stock up. I was thinking of making a store house. Take a portion of what's grown now and save it for winter. Then distribute when the frost sets in. All opposed raise your hand." No one moved. "Good," Merida said smugly, checking it off her notes.

Night fell and Merida dragged herself to her room. She closed the door and threw off her shoes and placed her crown next to her bed. She threw her uncomfortable gown onto the floor leaving her only in her underdress. She sighed, "Finally." With a groan she fell to the bed. "What a day." She began to curl up into her covers when there was a soft knock at the door. "Who is it?" she groaned.

"Mom?" A small voice came from the other side of the door. Suddenly Merida's exhaustion was forgotten and she sat up. "Come in Fergus."

The door slowly opened and a small boy with scruffy brown hair in a tattered kilt came in. "Are you okay? You sounded sick."

Merida smiled, "No darling, just had a long day." she patted the bed and Fergus sat beside her. "Why are you here so late? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"I didn't get to see you all day. You were so busy."

Merida gave him a sad smile and pulled him onto her lap. "I'm sorry my wee bear. I'll tell you what, I'll start putting time in my schedule just for you."

Fergus smiled and hugged her. "Could we go to the training arena. I've only been able to practice with the sword all day. I want to try archery."

Merida flashed him a sly grin. "You are definitely my son."

Merida threw on her usual green riding dress and grabbed her bow. The two raced to the training arena by the stables. Fergus grabbed one of the bows while Merida set up a few targets. "Ready wee bear?" Fergus nodded and took aim. Merida analyzed his stance and stood at his level. "Draw back closer to your cheek and focus on your target." Fergus did as he was told and closed one eye while sticking his tongue out. Merida laughed, "Both eyes open, if the tongue helps you can keep it." Fergus opened both eyes and finally released his arrow and hit just shy of the bullseye.

His shoulders fell in disappointment. But Merida smiled. "Very good."

"I didn't hit the bullseye though. You hit it every time." Merida set up her shot, releasing it and hitting the bullseye dead center.

"I've also been practicing far longer than you. And I don't get to train with you very often." she said sadly. She kneeled down and ran a hand through his hair. "But I promise I will. Everyday I'll spend a bit of time practicing with you."

Fergus jumped into her arms. "Thanks mom." Merida held him tight and kissed his forehead.

"Noch up, let's try again." Fergus nocked his arrow and took aim. Merida fixed his stance a bit and he released. This time he hit the bullseye.

Fergus grinned from ear to ear. "I did it!"

"Yes you did." Merida said with a laugh. She knocked another arrow and aimed. "And one day with enough practice," she released the arrow and split Fergus' in half. "You'll be as good as me." Fergus grinned as she ruffled his hair. They continued to train for another hour when Fergus started to get tired. Both made their way back to their rooms but Fergus was too tired to walk. So Merida picked him up and brought him to his room. She laid him down and tucked him in. She stroked his hair and waited till his breath steadied.

Originally she had planned to leave once he fell asleep. But she was so tired and she saw him so little she didn't want to leave. So she laid down beside him and held her son protectively. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." she whispered before falling asleep herself.


	4. Winter is Coming

**SO SO SO SORRY (READ)**

 **I feel like an idiot, I just realized I posted the same chapter twice I can't tell you how sorry I am!**

 **Winter is Coming**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Merida awoke. She stretched and for a moment forgot where she was, till she saw Fergus sprawled out next to her, drool drizzling down his face. Merida smiled and stood up. It was actually earlier than she hadn't done in weeks.

Merida ran out of the room through the quiet castle. She reached the stables and burst through the door, startling the horses. Though her eyes were only on one in particular. Angus whined in excitement and kicked his legs. Merida hugged his snout. "I know it's been too long." She grabbed his reins and saddle and hopped on once he was ready. "Let's see how rusty we are." She said throwing her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

Angus took off through the village into the forest. Merida knocked her arrow and shot dead center into one of her now dusty targets. She took a moment to just bask in the feeling of freedom she got. "God I've missed this." she whispered. She patted Angus' mane as she watched the sun get higher. With a sigh she said, "As much as I don't want to, we should head back."

The two walked back to the palace where Elinor and Fergus were waiting. Fergus ran up to Merida with a smile while Elinor stood with her arms crossed. "Merida, you can't run off like that anymore. We've discussed this."

Merida smiled as she hugged Fergus and placed him on Angus. "Sorry, it was early and Angus needed the exercise." As much as she wanted to argue Elinor dropped the subject with a sigh.

"Mom, when can I get my own horse?" Fergus asked while he tried to get Angus to run. But Merida held the reins.

"Hmm, how about when you're bigger." she said with a smile.

"How much bigger?"

"When you're taller than me." Fergus pouted at her sarcastic comment. She laughed, "Let's get you some breakfast."

The three walked back inside but Elinor stopped when she noticed a messenger riding towards them. Merida and Fergus were half way into the palace so she waited. When the messenger stopped he seemed scared and in a panic. "What's wrong?"

"Clan Dingwall has been attacked by the northmen. Survivors are running here as fast as they can."

Elinor's eyes widened and she looked back to see Merida holding Fergus in the doorway of the castle. Merida sensed something was wrong and looked at her mother in slight fear. Elinor sighed, "I hope I've prepared her enough for this."

Hiccup walked through the village looking straight ahead and seeming to have no emotion on his face. In these ten years he had become even stronger and decently bigger, and had now grown a full beard. Toothless walked beside him and nudged his hand. Hiccup smiled down at him and patted his head. "I know Bud, we just have to talk to Gobber and check up on the food supply, then we can rest a bit."

When they reached the food vault they noticed Valka and Gobber talking. Both of them seemed pretty stressed and upset. "Mom, Gobber…" The two aged adults turned to him. "Is everything okay?"

The two gave each other worried glances before Gobber spoke. "You see lad, we don't have enough produce for this coming winter. It's even lower than last year."

"What...this is the third year in a row we've had a bad harvest. We need to figure something out or many of us won't survive this winter." Hiccup took a look around the very empty vault. He took a second to think before turning back to them. "Gobber, call a town meeting."

Gobber nodded and ran off to spread the word. Hiccup and his mother closed the vault and headed towards the Great Hall. "What's going on with our farms? How can we keep having so many bad harvests?"

"It could be several things," Valka said, "Poor weather, lack of hands, bad planning, pests...I've even hear of crops being effected by a leader's emotions." she looked over at Hiccup.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "...You know why I'm always upset this time of year." Toothless whined and nuzzled his hand but Hiccup pulled away.  
"Sweetheart, it's been 10 years. I know that it hurts but you have to let the past be the past."

Hiccup stopped and turned to his mother. "Are you saying you got over leaving me and dad?"

Valka sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "No, I thought about you two everyday. But I also knew I couldn't dwell on it and made my peace with my decision."

"That's the problem," Hiccup said as he escaped his mother's embrace. "I can't make my peace with it because I could have done something and I didn't. I could have stopped her, I could have gone with her, I could have sent someone with her. There were so many things I could have done and I didn't follow my instincts to stop her. And now I lost my wife and son all in one day." Tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes but he refused to let the fall.

"Hiccup…" Valka tried to comfort him but he brushed her off.

"Forget it," he wiped his eyes and continued to the Great Hall. "Let's just focus on the problem at hand."

Valka sighed and sulked behind him along with Toothless who tried to comfort her. But her heart ached for her son.

When the two entered the Great Hall most of the village was already there. Everyone was yelling and throwing out suggestions. Though when they noticed Hiccup and Valka, they surrounded the two of them and aimed their questions at them.

"Leave the boy alone." Gobber said as he pushed the crowed out of the way. "He'll get to all your questions, just let him breath."

Hiccup sat in a tall chair at the front of the crowed over looking everyone. Toothless stood tall at his side. "I know you are all probably worried, so am I. But we need to calm down and put our heads together. Before I give my own thoughts, I'd like to hear some of yours."

The room was once again in a roar, a select few actually reaching his ear.

"Let's just get more fish, that'll hold us over." One man said.

"No one wants to eat fish all winter!"

"Let's just eat the cows and sheep!"

"We need wool and milk though!"

"Let's eat some of the dragons!" Ruffnut said. The room went silent with everyone glaring at him. His dragon growled in his face. "What, just spit balling."

Hiccup sighed and stood. "My thoughts are that we need to find another source. The question we need to ask is where."

"You mean pillage?" Snotlout said excitedly, holding up an axe.

"No," Hiccup said with a glare, "I was thinking something with a bit more diplomacy. An agreement, someone gives us crops and we give them something in return. I just don't know where we could look."

Valka approached. "Hiccup… I might have a place in mind...Dunbroch."

The older men in the room became infuriated. "You want to ask those heathens for help?" Spitelout yelled. "They only care about themselves, up in their ivory towers."

Gobber laid a hand on Valka's shoulder. "I'm afraid I have to agree. How can a bunch of weak men wearing skirts help us?"

"Because they won't be approaching winter for a few more months." Everyone was silent and Hiccup leaned forward intrigued. "It's a country of vast forests so we know the soil is rich. And they have a much shorter winter."

"But what could we do for them?" Hiccup asked. "They won't do something for nothing."

"I'm not sure, but we can at least offer anything we can spare in return for their help."

Hiccup rubbed his chin and thought about it for a second. He could hear several people saying 'no' and that he shouldn't listen. But he made up his mind. "Alright," he stood and headed to the door. "I'll write up a letter." There were a few groans but Hiccup was already out the door.


	5. The Real Test

**The Real Test**

Elinor sped through the castle barking orders with Merida trailing behind her holding Fergus in confusion. "I want guards at every entry point of the kingdom. Only the lords and their people get in!"

"Yes m'lady." The head of the guards said and ran to give the orders.

"Send a message to Lord Macintosh and MacGuffin. Tell them to bring all of their soldiers."

Maudie nodded and rushed to grab a quill and paper.

"Mother what is going on?" Merida asked. Fergus was now clutching onto her in fear.

Elinor called over a maid who struggled to keep up. "I need to speak to my daughter. Take Fergus to his room and don't let him out of your sight." The maid nodded and, after receiving a glare from Merida, took Fergus.

"Mommy?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay." Merida said. Once Fergus was out of sight she turned to Elinor. "Mother, what did that messenger say to you?"

Instead of answering Elinor pulled Merida into the council room and slammed the door behind them. Merida was about to yell but stopped. Until now she didn't realize her mother's worried brow and trembling lip. "Merida...you are about to face the hardest challenge of being a ruler. And I fear even I'm not equipped to help you." With a sigh she fell into a chair and rubbed her aching head.

Merida slowly sat down beside her. "What is it?"

"Vikings attacked Dingwall." Merida's eyes widened. "Dingwall and his people are on their way. And from what I know about vikings, they're not far behind."

Merida had nothing to say. She could barely even breath. She stared down at the table, trying desperately to find answers that would never come.

"Merida," she turned back to her mother. "Your father faced vikings not me. And I wish he was here to help. But you also know more about fighting than I do. So I'm leaving the decisions up to you."

With a sigh Merida stood and leaned against a nearby window, looking out to the horizon. "You already summoned the lords...so I have till this afternoon to figure out a plan." Elinor stood to try and comfort Merida but she stopped her. "Can you leave me to think?"

Elinor pulled away and nodded before leaving.

Merida stayed in the window and went through every scenario and idea she could. It was rare that she had to think so deeply and thorough about one thing. But she knew one mistake could not just mean her life but Fergus' too.

-.-

The sun was setting when Lord Macintosh and Lord MacGuffin walked in with their sons, gripeing. Their men waited outside, wondering what was the rush to get here. All anyone knew was that the Queen Mother said it was urgent.

Elinor entered the throne room to a sea of questions. But she kept a calm facade and held up her hand, silencing them. "I think it would be ideal to wait for my daughter."

"That won't be long." Everyone turned to the new voice coming from the stairs. There was a collective gasp. Merida descended the stairs wearing a long sleeved dark green dress with two slits in the skirt, showing her leather boots. Her hair was in a loose braid and she wore a gold crown. On her hip was a quiver of arrows and a bow over her shoulder. "Is Lord Dingwall here yet?" she said in an unusually cold tone.

As if on cue Lord Dingwall and his son Gilleabart walked in with a trail of tired and injured people. Lord Dingwall had one arm draped over Gilleabart's shoulder. "Your highness," Lord Dingwall said desperately . Elinor ran to help Gilleabart sit him down.

"Quickly, I want immediate attention for all the injured." Merida commanded to a few nearby maids. They nodded and began rushing people to the infirmary. "Maudie, tend to Lord Dingwall." She nodded and grabbed a wet cloth to scrub his wounds.

"Is someone going to tell us what's going on?" Adair yelled.

Merida turned to the lords and their men. "The vikings have attacked Lord Dingwall." There was a symphony of gasps and murmurs but Merida silenced them. "They are on their way now, and we need to start coming up with a plan. Dingwall, how long do you think we have?"

Dingwall was too distracted by the pain searing through his body so Gilleabart answered. "A few hours, if not less."

Merida nodded and what followed was something no one had seen from the young queen. Complete confidence and power. "MacGuffin, your men are the biggest; I want them guarding the perimeter with our men. Macintosh, your men defend the outer wall of the palace. Gilleabart, any of your men that are still able to stand evacuate all citizens from the village. There is a secret basement under the castle, bring them there. My lords, come with me." Merida made her way up the stairs but stopped when she heard no one move. Everyone was looking at her completely dumbfounded. In any other situation she may have thought it funny. "Did you not hear me? Move!"

With a jump everyone ran to their given job. The lords scrambled up the stairs behind Merida. Elinor smiled and proceeded to help the citizens to the basement.

The lords followed Merida to the council room, Gilleabart taking his father's place. Once they were inside they were shocked to see a map on the table with small figures on it. Merida took her place at the head of the table and once again began giving orders.

"Once every citizen is secured below the castle, I want every archer on the palace walls. If they break our first defense, I want it to rain arrows. I want each of you with your men at all times. Show no mercy, I will not let them anywhere near the castle."

"Why are we listening to you?" Adair suddenly asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "She's the reason we're in this mess. If it wasn't for her orders, Dingwall could have chased them off before they became a problem."

The lords nodded but Ian knew better than to underestimate Merida. Gilleabart sat with his head down and a troubled brow.

"I should be leading." Adair said, pulling out his sword and swinging it around a bit. "I've actually been in battle and know what to expect."

"No, I should." Lord MacGuffin said. "I've faced vikings before and I'm more experienced."

"No," Gilleabart said with a shaky breath. "I saw them attack, I have an idea of what they'll do."

Everyone but Ian was arguing who should lead, getting in each other's faces. When suddenly an arrow flew past all of them and hit the door. They all turned to Merida who was still poised with her bow. "I am queen, you listen to me remember? Now if you're done with your cock fight we have a kingdom to protect."

"Gilleabart, check on your father and your women and children. Then report back to me at the wall." Merida headed to the door with the lords slowly following her.

When they reached the throne room there was a large crowed of people in a panic trying to get to safety. Gilleabart ran to his father and helped him to the basement. Merida and the lords made their way through the crowed when they ran into Elinor and Fergus. "What's the plan Merida?" she asked.

"You and Fergus go with everyone else, stay there till I come for you. Don't let Fergus out of your sight." Elinor nodded and started to move towards the basement but stopped when Fergus grabbed Merida's hand.

"Mommy what's happening?"

Merida took him for a moment and hugged him. "It's okay my wee bear. Stay with grandma and I'll be with you soon." she handed Fergus back to Elinor.

"Where are the boys?" Elinor asked.

Right on cue three lengthy teenaged red heads wearing over sized armor ran up to them and saluted. "We want to help." Hamish said, the other two nodding in agreement.

Merida took off his helmet and smiled thankfully. "I need you to stay with mom and Fergus and protect them. Can you boys do that for me?"

The three smiled and saluted before grabbing Elinor's hand and pulling her to the basement. Fergus looked back at Merida over Elinor's shoulder with a frown. Merida gave him a warm smile and mouthed an 'I love you' before going back to work.

-.-

Lord MacGuffin ran along with his men around the perimeter of Dunbroch. Macintosh and his men surrounded the castle. And every archer was scattered across the walls of the castle. At this point every woman and child was hidden away, with a few guards just in case. Merida stood on the palace walls with the other archers, not that far from the town limits. She looked to the horizon with determination.

Once the sun set another light appeared in the distance. Fire, hundreds of torches being carried by large men wearing horned helmets and armor. They marched in a tight formation. The leader was bigger than any man she had ever seen, bigger than even her father.

"Merida," Adair said. She turned to him,, he and a few others seemed a little frightened. "What are your orders your highness." Adair had never spoken to her with so much respect.

She saw one of her men lift a war horn but she held up her hand to stop him. "Not yet," Everyone stared at her in shock. "I want them to have full confidence...before we knock them down." she said coldly.

The men at the front of the terrified and shaking. Lord MacGuffin stood tall in front of his men. "Stand your ground men! Don't let them get to you!" His men nodded and straightened up but they were still clearly worried. To help their spirits a bit MacGuffin began to hit his sword against his shield and his men followed, helping at least a little.

Merida stood with pride and readied her arrow. She kept her eyes on the chief as they slowly approached. "When I release my arrow, sound the war horn." Gilleabart nodded and readied the horn. Once the leader was only a few feet away from the front lines Merida released her arrow hitting him right in the shoulder.

With a primal roar he and his men charged forward. The sound of the war horn behind them sen MacGuffin's troops forward. Though the pained cries when flesh was pierced was the most deafening sound.

The vikings were brutal, even with an arrow in his shoulder their chief fought like ten men. He pushed MacGuffin's men down like they were just children.

Their men fought bravely but the vikings were still able to break through the advance and into the village. They started raiding and burning houses but they seemed up set that there were no civilians around. No one to helplessly kill or rape. Merida glared down at them and ordered her archers to ready their arrows.

When they were a few feet away they all released their arrows on the vikings. Merida once again hit the chief right in his leg. He yelled and looked right at her with pure rage. Merida stared back as stoik as a statue before looking back at the men behind the wall. "Get ready men!"

They readied their swords and spears. Unlike MacGuffin's men, Macintosh stood strong and proud. Though not because of bravery but confidence and pride. Which now could actually be of some help.

The vikings broke through the gate, but not after losing a few men from the archers. They came like wild fire, going after anything in their path. Macintosh and his men had better luck. Adair was a storm, he attacked with everything he had. He took out several vikings along with his father too. But the vikings still got a bit too close for comfort.

Merida ran to get off the roof, yelling orders as she did. "Get to the ground, shoot anyone that's wearing horns." Merida slid down the ladder; when she hit the ground she let loose another arrow, hitting a viking square in the chest. She ran through the chaos and sent arrows flying. Two vikings came after her with their swords. Faster than they could blink Merida threw her bow over her shoulder and pulled out her sword. She blocked them before slicing one across the chest. The other came towards her and swung his sword towards her head. But Merida fell to her knees and sliced his stomach.

Alongside her men they took out about half the army. But the chief was still standing. He caught sight of Merida and her crown and charged. Until now, Merida hadn't gotten a good look at the chief. He stood 6'2" and both sides of his head were shaved and he had a long braid down the middle. His sword dwarfed hers; he tried to pierce her stomach but she dodged. Their swords clashed, it was hard but Merida held her own. Though she was visibly struggling.

-.-

The chaos could be heard from below the castle. Children stayed close to their mothers and everyone watched the door in fear. Elinor kneeled under the small roof right in front of the door waiting to see either their victory or their failure. Fergus sat behind her with sadness and worry in his eyes. He hated just sitting around not being able to do anything.

He looked around the small crowded room before sneaking away from Elinor. He ventured to the back of the room and looked around. A slight breeze went through his coarse hair. At the bottom of the wall he noticed a small hole, perfect for him. He looked through the hole and could see the fire coming from the other side of the wall. Slowly he crawled through the hole and found himself behind the stables. Over the roof of the stables he could see men on top of the wall shooting arrows. Fergus took the opportunity to spring into action.

Back in the basement, Elinor could feel her nerves getting to her. She reached behind her to take Fergus' hand. But almost jumped out of her skin when she felt nothing. She turned around to see an empty spot on the floor. "Where's Fergus?"

-.-

Fergus snuck into the stables passed a few vikings. He ran up to Angus outside and saw something that scared him more than anything. Merida had fallen to the ground with the viking chief standing over her. She was able to block his sword but she had nowhere to go.

As fast as he could, Fergus ran over to the weapons stand and pulled off a bow and a few arrows. He hopped onto Angus and charged towards his mother.

The chief leaned down putting more pressure on Merida's sword. "Did you really think a little girl could take me down?" Merida's sword split and was rendered useless. The chief raised his sword and started to deliver the final blow. But an arrow suddenly pierced his hand and he dropped his sword next to Merida. Both of them looked up to see Fergus poised with his bow.

"Stay away from my mom!" Fergus nocked another arrow and aimed. The chief ripped the arrow out of his hand and moved to go after Fergus. But Merida kicked his kneecap and broke it. He fell to the ground as Merida ran to Fergus. "Mom!" he said happily.

Merida picked him up and held him close. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" she checked him for any cuts or bruises. "Are you okay?"

He nodded with a smile. "I'm great, did you see me? I hit him perfectly!"

Merida sighed and smiled, but then turned around and hid Fergus behind her. "Stay behind me honey." The chief got up, ignoring his injury, and stomped towards them. Merida readied another arrow and shot him just shy of his stomach. He let out a pained yell and fell to the ground. A few of his men stopped and stared. Giving her soldiers enough time to take a few out.

Merida nocked an arrow and shot his foot, piercing him to the ground. She stood over him pointing an arrow at his head, ready to kill. But one thing was stopping her, Fergus' innocence. So she had another idea. "Call off your men...or I shoot." He glared and let out a primal scream before gesturing his men to move back the way they came. Once most of them were gone she backed away but stayed alert as two of his men pulled the arrow out of his foot and helped him up. He didn't even flinched.

He stood up tall, though it seemed he felt some discomfort. Merida held strong and kept Fergus out of his sight. The chief, with one last glare, stomped away with his men.

With a sigh of relief Merida fell to the ground as her men cheered. "Mom!" Fergus kneeled next to her. "Are you-" Merida cut him off and hugged him.

"You scared me half to death." Fergus hugged her back.

Adair, Ian and Gilleabart all came running to her. "Merida!" Ian yelled. Merida looked up and was stunned. They all had a look of admiration and hope. "My queen." He bowed his head in respect and the other two followed.

She picked up Fergus and stood. "Let out everyone in the basement and tell my mother to come to the council room with you. I'll be waiting there." With that she walked back to the palace with her head held high and Angus right behind her. Though on the inside she was trembling.

-.-

Fergus sat on the table and watched his mother pace the floor nervously. "Mom?"

"Hmm," she said acknowledging him but never turning to him.

"What's going to happen?"

"That's what grandma and I are going to discuss. I'm not sure though."

"Mom?" This time she stopped with a frustrated sigh and turned to him. Her exhaustion seemed to disappear when she saw the fear on his face. "That man was going to hurt you." he said, tears pricking his eyes.

Merida calmed down and hugged him. "You saved me though. You were very brave." She kissed his forehead then suddenly went serious. "But never scare me like that again." Fergus just laughed.

"Fergus!" They both turned to the door and saw Elinor running towards them and pulled Fergus into a crushing hug. "Where were you?"

"He snuck onto the battlefield." Merida said.

Elinor's mouth hit the floor and she scolded Fergus. "What were you thinking? What if something happened to you?" Fergus lowered his head.

Merida laid a hand on Elinor's shoulder. "I already scolded him. And to be fair, he did save my life." Elinor sighed and let the subject go.

The lords and their sons came into the council room and they did something out of the ordinary. Once Dingwall was brought in, helped by a few maids, he let go of them and approached Merida. Without a word he dropped to his knee and bowed his head. "My lady queen, thank you." Merida tried not to look surprised but she knew it showed, especially when the others followed suit.

Merida regained her composure and stood tall. "There will be a time for that later. Right now we need to figure out what to do about our viking problem." She dismissed the maids and sat in her chair, letting Fergus on her lap.

"Are you sure he should be here?" Ian asked as he sat down, pointing at Fergus. "He is just a boy."

"I think he's earned his place at the table today." She said ruffling his hair. "He did save a queen." Once everyone was seated Merida got serious. "Now, what do we know about this tribe of vikings?"

"They're led by Ragnar Lodbrok. He's extremely vicious." Gilleabart said.

"His name sure doesn't convey that." Adair laughed.

"He fought ten poisonous snakes when he was 15 to win a girl's hand...and won." Lord Dingwall said and Adair shut his mouth.

"Okay, and we know he'll be back. So does anyone have any suggestions?" Merida waited for one of them to chime in but everyone was silent. "Don't everyone speak at once."

"Mom?" Merida looked down at Fergus and saw him pointing to the window. And this time it seemed to have an answer. On the window sill was a small green dragon, with a scroll tied to his neck. It let out a screech and the lords jumped.

To everyone's surprise Fergus walked towards it with no fear at all. Without hesitation the dragon jumped into his arms and seemed to coo in happiness. Fergus took the letter from him. "Mom, it's for you, from somewhere called Berk."

Elinor and the lords looked at each other in shock. Merida noticed, "What is it?"

"They're vikings." Lord Macintosh growled. "Disgusting and ruthless vikings. I heard rumors that they ride dragons now."

Lord MacGuffin groaned. "Great, more vikings to worry about."

Merida ignored them and read the letter. "They say they want to make an agreement. We give them provisions and in return they'll give us whatever we may need. Don't you see, this is the answer to our problem."

"The answer to our viking problem is more vikings?" Adair asked.

Merida groaned. "They need food from us, we can give it to them. In return, they help us get rid of Ragnar. Think about it, they're vikings so they probably have an idea of how he works. And if what you say about them riding dragons is true, they can give us an upper hand. It's our best option."

The Lords and even Elinor protested till Ian interrupted. "Merida just took initiative and sent the vikings running. And she came up with a good plan to do it. She hasn't had a bad idea in years. I say we trust her decision."

Elinor sighed and nodded. "I agree. What is the plan Merida?"

"Adair, Ian and Gilleabart come with me to Berk and we'll discuss terms with their chief. While we're gone, my mother is in charge."

Everyone nodded and began to make preparations to leave as soon as possible while Merida wrote up a reply. After she attached the relay to the terror and sent it on his way she and Fergus left the room. "You're coming with me too." she told him.

"Really!?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"The better I can keep an eye on you, the happier I'll feel."

That night everyone packed and a few of their men prepared a ship. The next morning Merida, Fergus, the young lords and about 10 soldiers left for Berk. And Fergus was just happy to leave Dunbroch for the first time.


	6. New Alliances

**Thank you for a thousand views guys!**

 **I don't own Brave or HTTYD, I do own Fergus(jr)/Eirik**

 **New Alliances**

Hiccup waited at the docks with the rest of the village, searching through the fog for a ship or Scottish flag. He was pretty surprised at how fast the queen replied and even more surprised at how soon she was coming. Though she never told them what she wanted in return. Valka stood beside him and brushed some dust off his father's old fur cape. He just rolled his eyes at her primping. Gobber stood next to her and the rest of his friends stood to his left. From his calculations they should be arriving any minute.

I bet the queen is bigger than any man on Berk. She probably just sits around all day and eats." Snotlout said smugly, earning a chuckle from the twins and a glare from Hiccup.

"Snotlout, be respectful when they get here. They are helping us you know." Toothless glared up at Snotlout with a growl, responding to Hiccup's aggravation.

Snotlout just scoffed. Tuffnut nudged him with a grin. "I heard the Scotts show their butts in battle to throw off their enemies. You think that's how they greet people too?"

The three of them chuckled. "Probably," Ruffnut said.

Everyone went silent when they saw a ship come from the fog. Hiccup could see three men standing at the front looking out at them. Hiccup straightened up and gave his friends a warning look trying to convey, "Don't do anything stupid."

Once the boat hit the docks a few of Berk's sailors tied up the boat. The first one to get off the boat was a big man who looked an awful lot like Fishlegs. He was followed by a man with long black hair and a shorter man with a blank far off look. The biggest of the three approached Hiccup with an unexpectedly pleasant smile. "Hello, I'm Ian MacGuffin. This is Adair Macintosh and Gilleabart Dingwall. We're with the royal court."

Hiccup shook his hand. "I'm Hiccup, chief of Berk. This is my mother Valka and my friend Gobber, they're my consultants." Hiccup reached to shake Adair's hand but he was too busy staring at Toothless in awe. Hiccup chuckled and patted Toothless' head. "And this is Toothless, my best friend." Adair snapped out of his trance and shook Hiccup's hand.

"I would like to introduce you to our leader." Ian said and directed everyone's attention to the ship. "Her majesty Queen Merida."

"Here comes the ogre." Snotlout whispered and the twins stifled a laugh.

But everyone's mouths shut when they saw her and looked at her and looked at her in awe, even Hiccup. Her wild red mane looked like fire and was accented by her gold crown. She wore a long blue dress with a gold trim. She stood tall and walked with pride. Though what floored Hiccup was her very familiar blue eyes.

"Hello," she said politely once she reached Hiccup. "I'm Merida." she curtsied, though it was killing her on the inside being so formal.

Hiccup smiled and bowed his head. "Hiccup."

Merida let out a small laugh but then covered her mouth. "Sorry, I've just never heard a name like that."

"Most haven't." Hiccup said with a grin.

Merida noticed Toothless and her smile widened. "So the rumors were true." She held out her hand to touch Toothless. When she approached him Toothless picked up a small familiar scent from her and nudged his forehead against her hand. Everyone was stunned.

"I've never seen Toothless warm up to someone so fast."

"I'm assuming that's a compliment." She smiled and looked around a bit awkwardly. "So what's the plan? I've never had to negotiate a treaty before."

Hiccup laughed and moved to the side, linking his arm with hers in a show of friendship. "First I show you around Berk and where you'll be staying." Merida nodded and followed him to the village.

Valka watched as they left in awe and turned to Gobber. "Did you see that?"

"What?"

"That's the most Hiccup has smiled in years. And I don't think I can remember the last time I heard him really laugh."

Gobber shrugged. "He's just trying to make a good impression." He said before walking away.

Valka moved to follow but stopped when she noticed Toothless staring at the ship as the soldiers unloaded the ship. "What is it Toothless?" Of course he didn't answer but his ears suddenly perked up. Valka looked back at the ship to see a little boy in a small cloak trying to keep warm. She took one look at him and felt he looked a little familiar. "Why is there a child with them?" she wondered out loud.

"Valka!" Gobber called, "Come on!" He waved her to follow them and she obliged. But not before taking another look at the boy who was now being led by the soldiers to the village. 'Who is that?' she thought.

Merida smiled at all the dragons playing with children and flying above them. "I'm impressed I have to say." she told Hiccup as he led her to his hut. The rest of his friends had gone about their normal duties after not getting anything interesting from the Scotts.

"Thank you, I worked hard to get us here." He said proudly.

"I can imagine."

Hiccup opened the door to his hut and let Merida and Toothless inside. "I know it's not much compared to a castle but you will stay here and we have set up two huts for the lord and your men. You will stay in my room." Merida's eyes widened in shock and looked at him slightly insulted. Hiccup processed what he said and panicked a bit. "No, I'll be sleeping down here. I meant no disrespect… your highness." He bowed his head slightly.

Merida chuckled, "Merida is just fine Hiccup."

He sighed in relief and brought her upstairs. She seemed a bit stunned that the bed was just wood and a blanket. And the room was very empty aside from a few sketches and blueprints on the wall. But what perplexed her the most was the skylight above a stone slab. "You're right, I'm not used to this." She said looking out the skylight. "And how does your wife feel about me taking your marital bed?"

When she turned to him his smile was gone and he was staring at an empty corner. "I don't have a wife...she died a long time ago."

"Oh...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay you didn't know and, like I said, it was a long time ago." He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Let's move on to the Great Hall, my mother and Gobber should already be there with your lords."

Merida nodded and they walked together. When they were inside erida was a bit overwhelmed. There was dozens and dozens of people smacking loudly on their food and laughing with friends. "Your whole village eats together?"

"Of course, doesn't yours?"

"No, most nights it's just my family, sometimes not even them." They approached a large table at the front of the room where Gobber was telling the story of how he lost his arm...again. His hands moved with every word and he spoke loudly.

When the lords saw Merida they jumped to their feet and bowed. "My queen." They said in unison.

Merida sighed, "That isn't necessary." She went to pull out a chair but Ian did it for her as Adair took her hand and helped her sit sit while Gilleabart poured her some ale. She gave them each a glare. "I'm serious, you all know I don't like being treated like a fragile flower."

They all nodded and sat down as Hiccup sat beside Merida. Everyone else went about their usual routines while they conducted their business. "So, let's go over the terms." Hiccup said as he threw a fish to Toothless. "You know what we need. But we have no idea what you desire."

Merida and the young lords' spirits seemed to fall. "We need protection and we thought your dragons would be the best form of protection there is. And your knowledge would help too."

"How, what do you need protection from?" Valka asked.

"His name is Ragnar Lodbrok."

Valka, Gobber and Hiccup froze at the mention of that name. "I'm not sure how much help we could be." Hiccup said. "We're not like most vikings. We don't pillage or steal and we don't kill for sport. And many tribes look down on that. Why do you want us?"

"Well like I said, your dragons but also, your knowledge. You might not be like them but you know them. You sail the same ships, have similar customs and from the looks of it you know him. All I know is the pain he has brought to my people."

Gobber shook his head. "He is a killer and a ruthless one at that. He does not negotiate and all he does is take. And only a few of us have experienced the brutality of war."

"I will give you anything you want. Any amount of food you need I will give it to you. If you need cloth, it's yours. If you need live stock, it's yours."

Valka stared at her familiar determination. "You seem very set on getting our help. Are you desperate?"

"I have something very important to protect."

"Mom!" they heard a small voice yell. Merida's face lit up when she saw Fergus. He hopped onto her lap and showed her a page in his notebook. "Look at what I saw mom." He showed her a picture he drew of a Terrible Terror.

"That's very nice my wee bear. Can you go sit with the men for me? We have some business to discuss."

Fergus nodded and got off her lap but froze when he saw Toothless approach him in a trance. "It's okay son, he's friendly." Merida said soothingly and nudged him towards Toothless.

He was hesitant at first but he held out his hand for Toothless to sniff. Toothless took one whiff before tackling Fergus to the ground. Merida jumped along with Hiccup. "Toothless!" He scolded.

Though both stopped when they heard Fergus laugh. "Mommy," he said through giggles. "He's tickling me." The two of them took a closer look and saw that Toothless was licking Fergus' face.

Hiccup burst into laughter. "I don't think I've ever seen Toothless lick someone other than me. You guys aren't hiding dragon nip on you right?"

Merida looked at him with a confused smile. "No, but can you get your dragon off my son?"

"Sure, Toothless that's enough fun. Let the poor thing up." Toothless let out a small whine but got off Fergus. Hiccup kneeled in front of Fergus and held out his hand. "Give me your hand Fer-" He trailed off when he got a look at Fergus' familiar light green eyes. Fergus didn't notice and took his hand. Once he was up Fergus waved to Toothless and ran over to the Dunbroch soldiers. Hiccup couldn't help the lingering stare. "I didn't realize you had a son." He said as Merida sat down.

"He's the reason I'm here." She watched as Fergus played with the soldiers. "I need to protect him no matter what." She looked over at Hiccup when he sat down. "That's where you come in. I'll do anything you want as long as you can help keep my son safe."

"Well, I can see what I can do. So...is your husband looking after your people?" Hiccup asked.

"No, my mother is."

"So where's your husband?" Gobber asked.

"I don't have a husband." She said simply as she took a sip of ale.

"I can remedy that." Snotlout said as he suddenly appeared next to Merida in his usual fashion. Merida coughed on her ale in shock.

Hiccup glared. "Snotlout, what did we talk about?"

"What? It's just a suggestion." Snotlout gave her a suggestive wiggle of his brow.

Adair belted out a laugh. "Goodluck, we've been trying to win her favor for years."

"Maybe you were just missing my charm." Snotlout took a hold of Merida's hand and kissed it, while Merida looked on in disgust.

Ian laughed a little while Adair and Gilleabat were almost rolling on the floor. "I can't wait to see this." Adair said breathlessly.

Merida took a deep breath to calm herself. "No, I will not cause any trouble while we're guests on this island."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "If you want to hit him no one will stop you."

"Seriously?" Hiccup nodded and took a sip of ale. Merida smirked and turned to Snotlout with a warm smile. "Thank you for the sentiment but there is a reason why I'm not married," Merida suddenly grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the table and shoved an apple into his mouth. "Because I can take care of myself."

Everyone in the Great Hall erupted in laughter. Fishlegs was practically on the floor out of breath. Ruffnut slapped Merida on the back with a belting laugh. "You're not a prissy as I thought you would be princess."

Merida sat back down in her chair with a smug grin. Valka laughed and raised her cup to Merida. "So if you don't have a husband where did your son come from? Have a bit too much fun one night?"

Hiccup stared at her mortified but Merida whipped it off his face when she burst into laughter. "You're not the first to ask but no. I found Fergus when he was just a baby all alone in the woods."

Valka and Hiccup stared at her for a minute. "How old is he?" he asked.

"He just turned ten."

Hiccup looked over to Fergus scribbling in his journal. "That was very big of you. I just find myself liking you more and more." He heard Valka say. He hadn't noticed before but Fergus seemed kind of familiar. But he decided to drop it and seemed kind of familiar. But he decided to drop it and focus on the task at hand.

"So what do you have in mind to get rid of those bastards?" he asked.

Merida smiled, "I was thinking of scaring them off with your dragons. We can work out the specifics later. I'd like to celebrate for now." Merida held up her cup to Hiccup. "To our alliance."

He smiled and raised his own cup, everyone at the table following suit. As Hiccup took a sip of his ale he looked at Fergus from the corner of his eye. Something about him seemed so familiar.


	7. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

Merida and Hiccup were walking back to the hut with Toothless walking ahead of them. "He's amazing by the way." Merida said, "He reminds me of my horse Angus."

Hiccup smiled, "Yeah, he's great." Sensing they were talking about him Toothless moved next to Hiccup with a happy growl. "He also loves attention. He can be a little baby sometimes."

"Mommy!" They heard Fergus suddenly yell behind them. He was running towards them with a nadder right on his heels. "Help, help he's after me!" He jumped behind Merida and peeked from behind her legs.

Hiccup laughed as he stopped the nadder in her tracks. "Actually, Stormfly is a she and I'm sure she wasn't trying to hurt you. She's just very playful."

Fergus inched closer and looked away as he held out his hand for Stormfly. She took a sniff of his hand and rested her head on it. Hiccup stood speechless for a moment before brushing it off for now. "Let's get back to the hut, it's getting late."

The three of them went inside while Stormfly made herself comfortable outside. Fergus ran around the fire chasing Toothless in a fit of giggles. Hiccup smiled while Merida started up the stairs. "Fergus, it's time for bed."

Fergus stopped with a frown. "But I want to play with Toothless."

"He'll still be here in the morning, come on." He did as he was told and ran up the stairs. But he popped back downstairs and bowed his head to Hiccup. "Thank you for letting us stay here." he said quickly before running upstairs.

Hiccup laughed and sat down in front of the fire. He noticed Toothless start to go upstairs. "No, you are sleeping down here with me." Toothless whined but came back next to him and laid down. "Hiccup patted his head and said, "What do you find so interesting about those two?" Of course he didn't respond but Hiccup would love an answer. He couldn't keep his mind off Fergus and why the dragons seemed drawn to him.

But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a soft voice singing. Toothless was already ahead of him, creeping up the stairs. Hiccup quickly followed and peeked over the top of the staircase into his room. Fergus was tucked into the bed while Merida sat on the edge and sang to him the same lullaby her mother sang to her. Hiccup and Toothless watched in awe. Fergus slowly drifted to sleep and Merida kissed his forehead. Hiccup realized she was coming towards the stairs and ran back down to the fire.

He tried to seem natural sitting in front of the fire for warmth, leaning against Toothless. She sat down next to him and nudged his arm. :You're not as slick as you think you are." He laughed nervously and turned away.

They sat in silence for a minute till Hiccup breaks it. "You're really good with him."

"Thanks, but I bet you'll make a good dad one day."

Hiccup froze and turned away. Toothless whined and tried to snuggle up to him but he wasn't having it. Merida could have cut through the tension with her sword. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Hiccup shook his head, "It's not your fault. Just...bad memories." He refused to look her in the eye.

She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We are about to become allies, maybe we should start by knowing a little about each other." She had the same soft smile she gave Fergus whenever he was sad and Hiccup found himself warming up to her.

He sighed, "My mom is the only family I have left." And that's all he said for a moment.

Merida leaned closer. "Well...you told me about your wife. And from your reaction...I assume you had a child…" Hiccup sucked in a breath and tensed up again. "And I won't ask more about that. But what happened to your father?"

"He risked his life for me." Merida scooted closer and looked at him with curious eyes. He let out a small chuckle. "It's a long story."

"I have all night."

So he proceeded to tell her the story of Drago Bloodfist and his plan to control all dragons and when he took control of Toothless to attack Hiccup. "And right as Toothless was about to fire, my father pushed me out of the way and took the blow. He saved me."

"That's what parents do, their child comes first." That seemed to hit Hiccup with a wave of depression again. But Merida acted quick. "I lost my father too." That got his attention. "Not in the same way you did but it was pretty sudden. He was full of energy to the very end."

Hiccup finally cracked a smile and let out a yawn. "It's been a pretty productive day if I say so myself. It's not often I get to talk so much with royalty." He stood and held out his hand to help Merida up. Even though she felt slightly offended she took it to be polite.

She started up the stairs but stopped half way to look at Hiccup. "Thank you...for everything. And for what it's worth, with this alliance you can consider us your family too."

Hiccup just nodded and she continued upstairs. He slowly rested against Toothless and just stared into the fire till finally falling asleep.

The next morning Hiccup and Valka showed Merida around the village. Hiccup explained all the perches and the dragon sanctuaries. Though she seemed more interested in the dragons playing with the children and flying with their riders. Valka was able to get her attention back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and led the way to the armory. Gobber stood outside waiting for them. When he saw Merida he bowed his head. "Your Highness."

Merida laughed and put two fingers under his chin, gently lifting his head. "That's not necessary, and you can call me Merida." Gobber laughed nervously and opened the door. The room was full of dozens of axes, swords and maces. But Merida was more interested in the bows hanging on the walls.

"All of our weapons are made by Gobber and myself using Gronkle iron." Hiccup said but Merida wasn't paying attention, she was busy moving to the wall holding all the bows, one in particular. It was a shiny oak with carvings of dragons winding around it. Hiccup had stopped talking when he noticed and came up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "What are you staring at?"

She smiled and touched the bow. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Hiccup said, Merida whipped around.

"You made this?"

He nodded and took it off the wall, handing it to her. "You can have it, consider it a gift to celebrate our alliance." Merida smiled and took the bow, throwing it over her shoulder. "Think you can focus now?" she laughed and nodded.

They finished up in the armory and moved to the food vault. As they entered Merida stared in awe at the two monstrous nightmares keeping guard. Hiccup showed her how all of it was stored and the giant ice black in the center to keep it cool and preserved twenty four seven. "We're less than half our produce quota." Merida nodded., though she seemed a little bored.

When they left the three young lords ran up to Merida in a panic. "What's wrong?" Merida asked.

"We can't find Fergus." Ian said breathlessly.

Merida's eyes widened. "What?! What happened?"

"He was playing with a few dragons and I turned away for just a moment. When I looked back he was gone." Adair said nervously.

She stared at him for a moment before jumping at him. He stumbled back as the others held her back. "You lost my son?!" Hiccup helped them and pulled her back.

"Don't worry, dragons are great trackers. Toothless and I will find him in no time, I promise." Hiccup left no time to agree and hopped on Toothless and took off.

They flew over the forest and Hiccup kept an eye out below. Toothless took a whiff and nose dived into the trees. When they landed Hiccup jumped off and looked around. "Where do you think he is Bud...Bud?" He turned back to Toothless but he was already running in the other direction. "Toothless!" He yelled as he chased after him.

When he caught up Toothless was looking down into the clearing where they met. "Did you find him?" He kneeled down and saw Fergus running around in a fit of giggles. Hiccup shook his head with a smile. "Let's go get him." Toothless hopped down with Hiccup following. Hiccup was about to call his name when he realized what Fergus was playing with. Fergus held a dirt stained stuffed dragon over his head, pretending to be flying...his stuffed dragon. He stood quietly for a moment just observing Fergus for a moment. He picked up more on Fergus' coarse hair and his lightly freckled face. His skin was a little darker than his mothers and instead of blue eyes, his were a dark green. Just like Hiccup's.

Fergus continued to run around the clearing till he turned to see Hiccup and jumped back. "What are you doing here?"

Hiccup was still trying to process his thoughts. "Um...your mother...was worried. You really shouldn't run off in a new place."

Fergus bowed his head and frowned. "I know...but I like exploring."

"Sounds like someone I know." Hiccup said with a sad smile. Fergus started towards the edge of the clearing to climb back up. "Fergus," he turned back to see Hiccup on Toothless, patting the space behind him. "Wouldn't you rather fly?"

Fergus smiled from ear to ear and jumped on without a second thought. Once Fergus was on Toothless he took off above the clouds. As they got higher Fergus squealed in delight and looked over Berk. "Everyone looks like little ants." Fergus said.

"I thought the same thing the first time. Now hold on tight, we're about to go down." Fergus hugged Hiccup tighter. And Hiccup felt this strange warmth when Fergus seemed to put his trust in him.

A few minutes later they landed outside his hut where Merida came running out. The second Fergus hit the ground she scooped him up and held him tight. "Don't you ever run off again." She let out a small "thank you" to Hiccup before running inside with Fergus. Hiccup watched with a sad smile as she showered Fergus with kisses and he tried to push her away.

This couldn't be coincidence; Fergus looks like him, he has Hiccup's old toy and Merida said she found Fergus' mother dead. 'I have to talk to her.' He and Toothless went in right as Fergus ran back out with a terrible terror close behind.

"Stay close to the lords!" she called out from the doorway. "I swear I don't know where he stores all that energy." she said before going back inside.

Hiccup and Toothless followed behind her and closed the door. "Merida?" she turned back to him with a curious smile. "Can you sit down? I need to talk to you."

Merida sat down in front of the fire and Hiccup joined her. He fidgeted nervously before taking a deep breath. "Can you tell me more about when you found Fergus?"

Her nose scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"

"Just a little curious." he said nervously. "You didn't say much about the mom. What happened to her?"

She cocked a brow. "She. Died. I don't know anything else."

"Well, what was she wearing? Maybe you could have figured out where she was from or who her husband was."

"I wasn't really thinking about that, I found Fergus after I covered her with my cloak." Merida seemed slightly annoyed.

'Another thing to add to the list.' He thought.

"Though...I could tell she was a viking by her clothes." Hiccup moved a little closer but Merida leaned away.

"What color was her hair…"

Merida was a little scared to answer and looked around the room nervously. "She was blonde."

Hiccup sat back and looked away. "...what did Fergus look like when you found him?"

She straightened up. "I don't get it but if you have to know I found him a bit pale, he had a little dirt on his face and he was wrapped-"

"In a bear skin blanket." Merida stared in shack. Hiccup got up and opened a chest in the corner, taking out the one thing he kept of Fergus and Astrid. He handed a small painting to her of Astrid holding Fergus.

Merida's eyes widened, Astrid held Fergus wrapped in the same bear skin blanket, smiling. "That's Fergus...and that's-"

"My wife…" Hiccup said. Merida couldn't take her eyes off the picture, shaking her head in disbelief. "And that is my son...Eirik."


	8. Family Feud

**Family Feud**

Hiccup and Merida stared at the fire in silence for what felt like an eternity. Neither moved, too afraid to look at each other. Toothless stood on the other side of the fire staring at them with curious eyes and his head tilt to the side. Merida fidgeted with her hands, shifting her eyes over to Hiccup. "So...I've been raising your son. Now...now what do we do?"

"I guess he stays with me." Merida's head snapped towards him with the angriest look ever. "Well we are allies now, you could see him whenever you have time to visit."

Merida's death glare didn't let up. Hiccup turned to Toothless for help but Toothless just shook his head and walked away. Merida stood up and crossed her arms. "You're telling me to leave the boy that I saved, nursed, cared for and loved here with you. You want me to leave MY son, who I taught everything he knows, wiped every tear and was there for every nightmare. He doesn't even know you."

In a blind rage Hiccup shot up, standing a head taller. "Your son? Astrid is his mother, not you. And he's my son. I can't count how many sleepless nights I had, wondering what happened to him. I want my son back. I've missed ten years of his life, I'm not missing anymore."

"He doesn't know that!" Merida got in his face, trying to intimidate him. "He thinks I'm his mother. I never told him he had other parents."

Hiccup seemed passed the point of common sense and into unadulterated rage. "Why didn't you!? You thought it was okay for him to think he's something he's not?"

"Would you have rather me tell him I found his blood mother dead, I have no idea who his father is or where he's from, Happy 5th Birthday?"

"You might not want to tell him but I do." He started towards the door but Merida grabbed his arm.

"You will scar him for life if you just drop that on him."

Hiccup ripped his arm away and stomped out the hut. He passed Toothless without a word and ran into the village. Toothless looked between Merida and Hiccup but decided against his better judgement to go with his best friend and followed close behind. They searched through the village while Hiccup kept yelling, "Eirik!" over and over. With every person he passed they gave him concerned looks till finally he was pulled behind a building by his mother.

"What are you doing? Have you gone completely mad?" Valka asked as Hiccup caught his breath.

Once he had calmed down a bit he said, "I'm looking for my son." He tried to walk away with just that but Valka pulled him back and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hiccup, have you been drinking or something."

"No, Fergus is Eirik. Merida and I just found out." Valka stood stunned and had to take a moment to take it in. "Where is he? Have you seen him?"

Valka took a long breath and answered. "Yes, but first, what are you going to say?"

"What do you mean 'What am I going to say'? I'm going to tell him I'm his father." He tried to leave again though this time Toothless nudged him back.

"Son, I want you to take a deep breath and calm down. Because you are smarter than this." Hiccup took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Fergus is 10…"

"Eirik," Hiccup snapped.

"He doesn't know that. His whole life he's thought he was a Scottish prince with a single mother. You can't just tell him that everything he knows is wrong. And Merida might not be his real mother. But she has raised him and no one else. She's earned the right to call herself his mother."

Hiccup lowered his head and nodded. "You're right, but what am I supposed to do? Not say anything and just let him go back with her?"

Valka wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You have your son back. Instead of rushing this change by scaring him, why don't you get to know first? Something I know you have been thinking about for years."

With a smile Hiccup nodded, "Thanks mom, where is he?"

"Last I saw him he was playing in the Great Hall."

Without waiting a second longer Hiccup ran to the Great Hall with Toothless following. He came in slowly and quietly. Fergus was once again playing with the stuffed toy and a terrible terror, running around the empty hall. He stopped when he noticed Hiccup and smiled. "Hi Hiccup." He ran towards Hiccup and Hiccup felt overjoyed until he passed him and hugged Toothless. He had to remind himself that Fergus didn't quite trust him yet.

Hiccup watched as Fergus scratched Toothless' chin. "That's a nice toy you got there." He said pointing to the dragon in Fergus' hand.

Fergus hugged it close to his chest. "My mother gave it to me when I was a baby."

Well that hurt. "It's nice but how about a real one?" Fergus smiled from ear to ear. "Would you like to go for another ride?" Fergus nodded enthusiastically and jumps on Toothless followed by Hiccup. "Ready?" with a nod Toothless ran out the Great Hall and took flight. Hiccup smiled at Fergus' excitement. But bright red from below catches his eye. He looked over Toothless' side and sees Merida in front of the Great Hall shaking her head with a frown. Hiccup tries to brush it off and turns back to steer Toothless.

After a few minutes Hiccup landed on a cliff side and sat on the edge while Fergus and sat on the edge while Fergus and Toothless played. Hiccup smiled and turned towards the never ending sea. He sat calmly till Fergus tried out and fell next to him with a yawn. Toothless laid his head on Fergus and he let out a groan. "He does it to me too."

They sat in silence for a moment before Hiccup spoke. "So Fergus, I was curious. Has your mother ever talked to you about your dad?"

"Mommy always said I was a miracle baby, given to her by the spirits."

"So you've never seen your father? Have you ever wondered who he is?"

Fergus shook his head. "The wisps led mom to me, so she said I was made for her.

I was her fate."

"Wisps?"

"They're spirits that lead you to your fate. My mother's been led by them before."

Hiccup nodded and decided to change the subject. Telling Fergus the truth wasn't an option. So how would he go about getting close to him when he's practically a stranger. "So...Fergus, I was thinking. Your mom and I are friends so why don't we be friends? What do you say?"

Fergus sat up and tapped his finger on his chin and analyzed Hiccup. "Well you're kind of weird but you do have a dragon so...ok. I'll be your friend."

Hiccup laughed. "Thank you, your majesty." Hiccup said with a mock bow. Toothless licked Fergus happily before Hiccup pulled him off. "Give him a break Toothless." But Fergus surprised both of them and tackled Toothless to the ground, scratching his belly. With a smile Hiccup just looked on in happiness. "Have you ever seen a fire worm before?" Fergus shook his head with a curious smile. "I'll show you where they hide." He jumped up excitedly and the three of them ran into the forest in a fit of laughter. This should be easy.

The three of them landed in front of the hut just before sundown. Merida stood outside the hut with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. Hiccup and Fergus hopped off Toothless. Fergus ran up to his mother with a smile while Hiccup stayed back, a bit nervous. "Mom, Hiccup took me for another ride."

"I saw." Merida practically growled and Hiccup felt a shiver go down his spine. "Fergus, go upstairs, I need to talk to Hiccup."

Fergus looked between Merida and Hiccup. "But…"

"Now," she hissed. Never having seen his mom this mad Fergus did as he was told and ran upstairs. Once Merida thought he was far enough away she stomped towards Hiccup till they were only a nose apart. "You didn't tell him."

"No I didn't."

"It wasn't a question. If you had he wouldn't be talking to me. I thought you were though."

Hiccup sighed. "I was but you had a point. It's too much to just put that on a kid."

Merida smiled and seemed to calm down a little and took a step back. "Thank you, I know that must be hard."

She started back towards the hut but Hiccup grabbed her arm. "I do plan to tell him eventually. I just want to get to know my son first."

Merida went back on defense and her glare returned. "And then what?"

"Well, once he's comfortable with me I'll tell him and he can stay here with me."

She shoved him back with a groan. "And take him away from his mother? Neither of us have a choice? It's just whatever you say."

Hiccup put up his hands to try and calm her but also to protect himself from further assault. "Alright, alright you have a point. Here's what I propose. I'll spend time with him when he's comfortable as I had planned. But we let him decide. And no matter what he chooses, we'll still have our alliance. I still promise to help keep your people safe."

Merida nodded and calmed down. "Alright, fair enough." she sighed and held out her hand to Hiccup. "May the best parent win."

He gave her hand a strong shake and said, "To you too."

Suddenly from inside the house they heard Fergus yell. "Mom! Do I need to go to bed too?" he whined.

"Soon Sweetheart," Merida said as she started back inside. But she was shocked when Hiccup rushed right passed her.

"No way kiddo! Have you ever seen an angry monstrous nightmare, cause I have one at the ready." Hiccup turned back to Merida with a cheeky grin before running upstairs to Fergus.

With a huff Merida went inside with Toothless right behind her and slammed the door behind them. "I can't wait for this to be over." She whispered to herself.


End file.
